Professor Laytons reads some fanfiction
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: Yes! The time is upon us! Professor Layton has discovered fanfiction! And is reading OUR stories!Request for your story to be read! Warning: Contains guys with girls names, tacos and plastic forks with a pointy bit missing! FINISHED.
1. Professor Layton discovers fanfiction

**PROFESSOR LAYTON GOES ONTO FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 1- PROFESSOR LAYTON DISCOVERS FANFICTION!**

The Professor sat huddled at the computer, in a state of shock.

"What is it Professah?" Luke asks, appearing at the door.

"Luke, mah boi, take a look at this!" The Professor moves to the side to let Luke in to see the computer.

"," Luke reads, "What's that?"

"That's what I was just looking at," The Professor pushes Luke out of the way, ignoring his cries of protest.

The Professor is silent for a second, then gasps in shock.

"What is it?" Luke squeals, scrambling to see the computer screen.

"Professor Layton fanfiction?" He gasps.

"It appears people have written stories about us…hmmm." The Professor looked puzzling at the computer.

"Let's read one!" Luke yells with excitement.

"Calm down!" The Professor orders and Luke goes silent.

They gasp.

They cry.

They laugh.

Occasionly they die.

YES! The Professor has found us out! EEEE!

Do you want him to read YOUR story?

If you do put the story name in the reviewy bit thingy and he will read it!

Yes.

Quite.


	2. Am I really here?

**PROFESSOR LAYTON READS "Am I really here?" By..umm...hold on...ah yes! By ****kt2209!**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick that one Professor!" Luke squealed, tapping the screen furiously. 

"**SHUT UP!" **The Professor screamed. Luke shutted up. The Professor clicked the story in question.

"Am I really here?" He read out. Their eyes skimmed down the computer screen.

"Professor!" Luke said accusingly, "I thought it was you that stopped Clive! Not this Kameran Drakensberg girl!"

Luke points at him.

"You liar!"

Layton bursts into tears.

"Its-its a fan ficti-fiction! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Clive's head burst through the window.

"It was the Professor." He says.

"Why are you outside out window 6 feet from the ground?" Luke asks.

"I am cleaning you window," Clive says as if it was obvious. He disappears.

"Layton! Pull youself together!" Luke shakes Layton, who is still crying.

"I want a cookie," The Professor sniffs, and disappears downstairs.

"Great. Now I need to review the story!" Luke clicks on the little review box. It says log in.

"Log in? Log in? I don't have a profile! How can I log in? WILL THIS TORTURE EVER END?"

"Shut up and review the story!" I say.

"WTF? Where did you come from?" Luke gasps.

"The basement," I reply.

"But we don't have a basement..."

"Excatly,"

"But that doesn't make sen-"

"JUST REVEIW THE STORY!"

"Ok, ok! Well. It was very good. I think the Professor is upset that somebody claims they solved the mystery instead of him. Yeah. Well. I liked it even if the Professor didn't! I wanna read what happens next! What is going on between Kameran and the Professor? I WANNA KNOW!"

Luke begins to hyperventilate.

"Ok...see you next time!" I yell.


	3. Professor Randomness

**PROFESSOR LAYTON AND LUKE READ "PROFESSOR RANDOMNESS" **By KeepSmilingOn329!

"Professor! Stop crying and read this on!" Luke yelled.

The Professor bit into a cookie.

"Ouch!" Said the cookie.

"0.o"

"That was weird..." Luke said, "Anyway, read this one."

The Professor obeyed.

"Professor Randomness? What? That isn't mah name!"

"Professor- it is the title of the story."

"Oh. Well then."

They read the first 5 chapters.

"Professor...why did you call me an annoying fart?" Luke's bottom lip trembled.

"But it says I said cheese toasties!"

"BUT YOU DON'T LIKE CHEESE! YOUR ALLERGIC TO IT!" Luke hollered

"Ah ha!" Don Paolo burst in, waving a block of cheese in the air. Layton and Luke stared at him for a minute. Don Paolo blinked and left the room.

"Who's Klaus?" Luke asked, re-reading the first chapter.

Clive's head appeared at the window

"He is my boyfriend," He said brightly.

"But...but I thought you were going out with Flora? It says in the story. AND why is he in the cupboard?"

"YOU IDIOT! IT IS A RANDOM STORY! YOU THICK THUNK!" I yell.

"Who are you?" Layton squealed.

"Your cat,"

"Fluffles?" As Layton tries to scratch my ear, I say.

"I'm outta here," And float into the bathroom.

"Okay...well, Professah, what do you think of it?" Luke asks.

"Funny. But deeply insulting...why...why...why?"

Luke rolls his eyes.

"Here we go."

Layton bursts into tears.

"Well. I thought it was really funny! I lol'd." Luke smiles like a chicken...if chickens can smile. Layton bursts in. Not that he even left...

"YOU FIENDS! YOU MESSED WITH HIS MIND! LOL? LOL? WHAT WERE YOU MONSTERS THINKING?"

...hee hee...


	4. Few Things Satisfy

**PROFESSOR LAYTON AND LUKE READ "Few Things Satisfy" and "The Perfect Gift" By SilverSayin**

Professor Layton and Luke clicked on the story "Few Things Satisfy,"

They read it, as you would.

"Professah! You never told me you had a girlfriend!" Luke gasped. A bunch of people from FanFiction burst in and began to yell at him,

"YOU IDIOT! ITS FANFICTION HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO SAY THAT! ITS FAKE YOU DOUGHBALL!"  
>They picked Luke up and threw him out the window.<p>

"HEY!" Clive screamed, "I was cleaning that! Now you got blood all over the window!"

He pauses, then sticks his finger in the blood and tastes it.

"Oh! Chilli!" He says in deileit.

"Anyway..." The Professor said. He continued reading the story.

"Ho ho ho," He chuckled. Flora burst in,

"SANTA!"

The Professor paused. He stood up, ripped of his top and screamed:

"YOU WHORE! YOU WHORISH WHORE! YOU WHORE THAT AGES IN WHORE YEARS AND EVER 7 YEARS YOU GET MORE WHOREY!"  
>Flora burst into tears and ran away.<p>

"Nice one Professor!" Clive said, dipping a chip in Luke's blood.

"Just review the story!" I yelled.

"Don't need to shout..." Layton burst into tears.

"ARRGGHHH!" I heard Luke yell from outside.

"Who's going to review the story?" I sighed.

"ME!" Clive said. He burst into the room oober sexily.

He quickly read the story cause sexy people can read quick.

"Ha. Well, this a very interesting story indeed. I like it. I think more people should read it!"

"Clive," Luke yells, "Read the Perfect Gift!"

"Okay Pokey," Clive says cause he's awesome. As he reads the Perfect Gift, his eyes get wider and wider.

"I like it," He says darkly. He prints it out and sticks the chapter in his diary.

"I like it a lot."


	5. 600 Words of Luke

**PROFESSOR LAYTON AND LUKE AND A SQURRIEL READ "600 WORDS OF LUKE" BY rAwrXdiNo3!**

"I'M HUNGRY!" said the squirrel.

"I'll feed you later," Luke sighed.

"Oh! Let's read that one!" Professor Layton said like a little girl….hmm…the professor….a girl...i wonder….nah.

"600 Words of Luke?" Luke read.

"Yeah!" said the squirrel, doing a dance. They read the first chapter. Luke screamed.

"Whatever is the matter, mah boi?" Professor asked, not actually caring at all.

"SOMEBODY HAS BEEN READING MAH DIARY!" He yelled, looking like a constipated chicken.

"Hey!" yelled the chicken.

"What do you mean?" The Professor not-caringly asked.

"THIS IS TOOK RIGHT FROM MAH DIARY!"

Luke waddled out the room into his. A group of girls ((and maybe a boy, I canny tell these day)) sat on his bed, reading his diary.

"YOU !" Luke screamed. He grabbed the diary and swatted them with it repetedly.

"Don't call us Biebers!" They yelled, and they got and army of flying llamas and Ninja Zombie Pirate Oompa Loompas then killed him. But then they brought him back to life cause he is cute.

And they wanted to hit him some more.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Layton gang, and a few randomers sat around the computer.

"Hey!" Layton said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Scruffy. The Janitor." Said Scruffy, the janitor.

"Oh."

"Hey," Flora said, "Where is Luke?"

Just like that, Luke ran past the room, his hat off, hair everywhere, clothes almost ripped to pieces, and screaming like a baby.

"I WANTED YOU TO STOP READING MAH DIARY! SO WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME! I SHOULD BE CHASING YOU!"

"Hey Luke!" The gang waved as he ran past.

"Hey guys-aaarrrggghhhhh!"

Then the girls stopped.

Then Layton realised he was a deadman.

He hadn't put his top back on from the last chapter.

Oh dear.

One of the girls stopped.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HE HAS HIS TOP OFF!"

The girls charged at him and dragged him out the room.

"Save me Batman!" Layton screamed.

"Fuck you!" said Batman.

"OMG I TOUCHED HIS HAT!"  
>"OMG I TOUCHED HIS TOE!"<br>"OMG I TOUCHED HIS EAR HAIR!"  
>"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" <p>

Clive and co. blinked.

"Suppose we should read the rest."  
>As they read, the began to laugh at Flora.<p>

"Ha! Your such a bad cook!" and stuff like that was said to her.

She cried and ran out the room, only to be eating by a giant snail called Larry.

*burp* said Larry.

Clive turned round, and said,

"For all you bootiful readers out there ((especially you)), this was a really funny story. We really like it, didn't we guys?"

"No!" everyone but Clive said.

"Their joking….I think. Anyway, Luke is like oober pissed you took it from his diary, but that just makes it even more funny!"

Ha ha ha.


	6. LAYTON AND CO CELEBRATE MY 13TH BDAY!

**PROFESSOR LAYTON AND LUKE AND CO. CELEBRATE PIGPUFFPICKLE'S BIRTHDAY ((BY FORCE))**

"Oh, Professor, click that one!" Luke begs.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I declare ((that rhymes!)).

"What is it NOW?" Luke rolls his eyes.

"It is my birthday tomorrow ((the 14th May for those idiots)) and I will be 13," I yell.

"So?" says Flora.

"So? SO? Your going to celebrate it with me that's what so!"  
>"But we don't want to," Layton whines.<p>

"You're going to. Or I can kill you or make those FanGirls come back cause I AM THE AUTHOR!"

"Prove it," Flora smirks.

I click my fingers and Flora's head explodes. Then she falls out the window onto poisoned spikes.

"Awesome!" Luke yells.

"Now, that will happen to all of you if you don't celebrate my birthday!" I say.

"What do we do first?" Clive asks.

"You all need to get me a present. £100 pounds that the least."

"What?"

"That's right. Now go."

They all leave, but before Clive goes, I stop him.

"You don't need to," I say.

"Why?"  
>"Cause I only want one thing from you…"<p>

"What?" Clive gets nervous.

"I WANT A HUG!" I squeeze Clive until his eyeballs pop out.

"Oops, sorry," I pop them back in.

**LATER ON**

"Right, what presents did you get me?" I demand.

"Um here," The Professor says nervously. I take the present from him.

"Aww! ! Professor you know I am a vegetarian!" I threw the huge, 1000000 million ton box of assorted haribo's back at him and he gets a nose bleed.

"Sorry," He whimpers.

"Well, I could use the box…..to store stuff. Anyway. Luke!"

Luke presented me with a puppy.

"Awww! Puppy! EWWWWWWWWWWWW! It threw up on me! I don't want it now."

"Sorry," Luke's bottom lip trembled.

"Right, Flora! Oh wait, your dead. Well, that's good I suppose. Who is next? Scruffy!"  
>Scruffy gives me my present.<p>

"OMG! OHMAHGOGD!...what is it?"  
>"It's a beer opener."<br>"….I'm only 13 tomorrow. Not 18."  
>Scruffy shrugs.<br>"Sigh. CAN YOU LOT DO ANYTHING RIGHT? Well, I suppose we can have cake now."

"Cake…?"

"You wanted a cake?"

"…"

"NOBODY GOT A CAKE! AARRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"  
>Flora suddenly came back to life and made on.<p>

"THIS IS SHIT!" I yell. Flora dies.

"Well, sing happy birthday to me."

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday Dear…um..pigpuffpickle,

Happy birthday to you!"

**A/N: **I am not actually this heartless. I 3 puppies. Happy Birthday to me tomorrow! Wish me happy birthday….or you will have to get me a present! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!

I love you all! Especially you!


	7. Random Layton story

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, CLIVE, FLORA ((WHO WILL MOST LIKELY DIE)), A SQURRIAL, LARRY THE SNAIL AND SCRUFFY, THE JANITOR READS LAYTON "RANDOM LAYTON STORY" BY WRITERCAT!  
><strong>

"Again with the randomness" Layton says in despair.

"You spelt squirrel wrong!" sniffed the squirrel.

"Let's read!" Luke says enfuis…enpusi…..enfushiny…happily.

"Yeah! Go Team Dynamite!" Clive sticks his fist in the air.

As they read, King Kong fights helicopters on the roof, aliens take over Bikini Bottom, the previously eaten cookie comes back to life with a cookie army, and worst of all….DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN the milk was drank by a hobo called Zephar.

"THE MILK!" Flora screamed in despair, "HOW WILL I MAKE TUNA SURPRISE WITH OUT A SURPRISE NOW!"

"How about never?" Zephar says, scratching his *cough* bottom.

"NO!" Then the cookie army came and ate Flora, but they threw her up because she tasted of "Tuna surprise without a surprise ((with added chilli!))".

Meanwhile back upstairs, they crew had finished reading "Random Layton story," and Layton wasn't pleased. At all.

"This is an insult! A mockery of my name! How can I show my face if public ever again! Why? What have I done wrong? This-this-this is so humiliating!"

"What's wrong?" Clive asks from the window.

"This story! It spoils my good name!"  
>"Hersal Layton? That was never a good name to begin with." Luke says.<p>

"HIGH 5 IT!" Clive screamed, and he and Luke high 5'd very awesomely.

"And I never met any of those reviewers- and-and-and WAHHHH!"

"Seriously?" I say, "Well, I suppose I should stop him crying so he can review the story…I have never done it before….well, here we go….BALONEY!"

There was a mystical light, and Layton turned into a frog.  
>"Ribbit?"<p>

"Well, close enough," I say, fading into the shadows.

"Layton?" Clive says.

"What the bitch?" Layton says.

"REVIEW THE FREAKING STORY!"

"Sigh. Fine. IT WAS A HUMILTAING, MEAN, ANNOYING, BULLING, FAKE, IRRITAING STORY AND I HOPE THE AUTHOR DIES!"

"Aw heeeeelllllll no!" Writercat says.

"Oops, must have had my magical wand stuck at "mean", hold on," I say, fiddling with my magical wand.

"That's just a stick," Luke points out.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" I say. I wave the stick, and Layton turns nice again.

"Friendly friends!" Layton quacks, "Laugher is the best medicine, so if your ill- read this story! And vote for JEDWARD!"

"In what?" Zephar asks, eating a cookie.

"IN THE….oh dang it. I forgot. Wait…wait…nah, its gone. Ribbit,"

Layton eats a fly.

Yum yum.

**A/N: Hey, it's me! Anyway, I am still open for stories for Layton 'n' co to read, and kill each other at. Make them humiliating cause then Layton cries! Anyway, if you like Doctor Who, check out my "Layton and Doctor Who" crossover, called, "The Boy in The Blue Box"**

**Until next time…**

**APPLE!**


	8. Love in a Game

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, FLORA ((WHO WILL MOST LIKELY DIE)), EMMY, CLIVE, LARRY THE GIANT SNAIL, SCRUFFY THE JANITOR, BILL HAWKS, DON PAOLO, SANTA, WINNIE-THE-POOH, SPONGEBOB, PATRICK, JUSTIN BIEBER ((WHO WILL MOST LIKELY DIE)), THE EASTER BUNNY, SIMON COWELL AND A SQUIRREL WITH RABIES READ "LOVE IN A GAME" BY PORKEHXx**

"That's a lotta people," Bill Hawks said randomly. Everyone stared at him. A cowed mooed in the distance.

"So…um…what now…." Clive said.

"Oh! Let's read that one!" Luke pointed at the story "Love in a Game,"

They read it.

"But that doesn't make sense," Layton said, "The summery says it is YOU in the game, but if I read it, it means I have fell in love with myself."

Everyone looked at him.

"But you have," said Larry the giant snail.

"It's true," Layton squealed, hugging himself like a good'un.

"Uh he uh he," Justin Beiber said stupidly cause he is more stupid than a stupid thing being stupid. With his stupid friend. How stupid.

Clive turned to face him. He began to froth in the mouth, his eyes swivled around in different directions, his eye's didn't blink at the same time, he shook wildly and he grew green with sick.

"I. HATE. YOU!" He yelled, and hollering, he picked Justin up and threw him out the window.

"Ouch. I don't know why he did that, but I still love you all," Justin croaked.

Clive screamed, and ripped off his clothes to reveal a pair of pink boxers. A group of fan girls grew from the floor.

"EEEEE!" They squealed and Clive flew ((literally)) out the window. He began to kill Justin Beiber.

"MY BABY!" Flora screamed, running to save Justin's life. "NNOOO!"

Larry the snail went out to help Clive kill Flora and Justin.

"LOL," Luke said.

"They won't be getting toys for Christmas," Santa said.

Everyone turned round to face him.

"How can you be here?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah! You don't exist!" Don Paolo said.

"That's right!" Santa screamed, "I am actually DUMBLEDORE!"

"OMG I LOVE YOU!" Bill Hawks screamed. Hand in hand, they flew out the window into the distance.

"FUCK!" Dumbledore screamed as they crashed into Peter Pan.

"So…no honey for Christmas?" Winnie-The-Pooh asked.

"No…" Spongebob said.

"WAHH!" Winnie-The-Pooh grew feet taller and began to destroy Japan.

"NO!" Professor Layton yelled, "THATS WHERE WE ARE MADE!"

"WAY!" Patrick said as he floated out the room.

"Well," Don Paolo said, "Seeing as we aren't going to exist for much longer, wanna review the story."  
>"Hate it hate it hate it hate it….." Simon Cowell's voice grew quieter as he faded into the shadows.<p>

"Well?" Luke looked around, "Scruffy?"

"I'm on break," Scruffy said, pulling out a magazine and a packet of crisps.

"Layton?" Luke turned to Layton. Layton pulled out a monocle.

"Yes, rather. The tale was an thought-provoking one. It elicited something off, and I would rather like to see how it comes to an end. Yes, rather."  
>"…"<p>

"ANYONE WANT SOME CANDY?" The Easter Bunny jumped up and said.

"HELL YEAH!"

And as the kitten played with the fur ball, the squirrel with rabies bit everyone and they turned into zombies.

The End.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay…hold on…what is that noise. It's like a creaking noise…must be my imagination… Anyway, realllll sorry about they delay…there it is again…its getting closer…what is it?...Mum? Dad? Larry?..hmm….anyway, I am writing two other stories ((The Boy in the Blue Box and Coronation Street- Professor Layton style)) and I am writing two others that ain't on FanFic yet ((One where Flora and Luke are kidnapped, and Layton must save them…but is the kidnapper somebody they wouldn't ever imagine? And one where Luke and Flora swap bodies)).**

**And I…**

**There it is…it is right outside my door.**

**Hello?**

**Who is there?**

**Maybe I should check…**

"**Brainz…"**

**WHAT WAS THAT?**

**ARRGHHH! ZOMBIE LAYTON IS TRYING TO BIT ME…**

**Brainzzzz…..**


	9. A birthday to forget

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, FLORA, CLIVE, ME, SCRUFFY THE JANITOR, HARRY POTTER, LARRY THE SNAIL, SQUIDWARD, MR CHIRNSIDE MY SCIENCE TEACHER, EMMY, DON PAOLO, BILL HAWKS, A SQUIRRELL WITH RABIES, DOCTOR WHO, RORY AND A ZEBRA CALLED SPOT READ "A BIRTHDAY TO FORGET" BY AGENT AUTHOR**

"That's like to random, cause, like, I, like, am, like, a, like, zebra, like, and, like, I, like, have, like, stripes, like, but, like, I, like, am, like, called, like, spot, like!" Spot the zebra said. He paused, burped, then left the room.

"So…what now…" I say. I slowly inch closer to Clive. Clive raises his eyes brow and says, worried,

"Let's read a story." I look deep into his eyes.

"Great idea," I whisper.

"Oh pick that one!" Harry Potter blinks like a worm, and points at a picture…no, sorry…story.

"A birthday to forget," Doctor who reads aloud, "Aaaalllooouuddd…"

They read it.

While they are reading their stories, Clive decides to void his bowels.

"I have decided to void my bowels," He says, getting up to leave.

"I'll come," I say, getting up. Clive gives me a strange look, "In case you get lost…"

"But…I live here…..I know where the toilet is."

"NO YOU DON'T YOU BEEATCH!" I yell, grabbing his hand ((^_^)) and dragging him out the room.

Everyone turns around to face us as we leave.

"I LIVE ON THE MOON!" Luke yells and flies out the window to the moon. "Fuck!" He yells as he crashes into Peter Pan.

"Not again!" Peter Pan yells, as he crashes onto the Layton Mobile.

Suddenly there is a yell from the bathroom.

"NO! NOT THERE! ARRGGHHH! WHY ARE YOU PUSHING ME INTO THE BATH! BACK SHE DEMON! YOUR RUFKIN! YOU REBEL! YOU HOOLIGIN! YOU YOUN'IN! YOU RAISAN!"

"Weird," Flora declares. Everyone looks at her.

"DIE!" Larry screams. He grabs Squidward's clarinet and whacks Flora with it.

"NOT MY CLARINET!" Squidward screams, "Wait a minute. Why am I here? I can't breathe above water. Well I'm outta here."

"Who wants to review the story?" Emmy asks.

"RORY IS A ROAR DEMON BECAUSE TIGERS GO WAWR AND RORY'S GO WAWAR!" Rory yells, jumping out the window.

"Aww heeeelll nooo!" Doctor Who yells. He jumps after him, yelling, "DOCTOR WHO DEFEATES DOCTOR DOOM IN A DEADLY DISCO DANCE OFF!"

"So…reviewing…who wants to do it?" Don Paolo asks. "Scruffy?"

"I'm on a break," Scruffy says pulling out a book and a cocktail.

"YOU BOUGHT THAT BOOK IN TESCO!" Mr. Chirnside yells, and flaps his arms like a chicken.

"I'll do it cause I am awesome," Layton stands on a mountain that suddenly appeared from the cookie jar and says,

"THIS STORY IS SO TRUE! THEY ALWAYS FORGET MY BIRTHDAY! ITS SO SAD and…and….WAHHHHH!"

Layton rolls of the mountain like a sausage.

"Meh review it then!" Luke says, suddenly returning. "Esa historia fue tan divertido! Siempre olvidar el cumpleaños del profesor! Esto se debe a que en secreto lo odio y por la noche se está sombrero de copa y dibujar caras en la calva! Uy, le dije a uno del profesor y único secreto? Lo sentimos! NO!"

"Oh, he's stuck on Spanish mode. Hold on," Harry Potter smack Luke in the head, "No wait, think he needs new batteries." Harry opens the top of Luke's head. Dust goes everywhere. Harry changes the batteries.

"DO YOU WANNA FEEL SO ENERGETIC! THEN TRY POWERTHIRST! BABIES! YOU'LL HAVE SO MANY BAIES! 400 BABIES! GIVE POWERTHIRST TO YOUR BABIES AND THEY'LL RUN AS FAST AS KENYANS! YOU'LL BE SO FAST MOTHER NATURE WILL BE LIKE "SLOOOOOW DOOOWNN!" AND YOU'LL BE LIKE, "FUCK YOU" AND KICK HER WITH YOU ENERGY LEGS! MAN+T-SHIRT= MAN IN T-SHIRT! IF GOD GIVES YOU LEMONS YOU FIND A NEW GOD! POWERTHIRST! WITH SPERM!""

"Now he is stuck on "Powerthirst" mode. Which, BTW, you should check out. Go onto Youtube and type in Powerthirst! It is so funny!" Spots the stripy zebra says.

"What was Luke really trying to say?" Emmy askes.

I burst in.

"I can answer that!" My clothes are astute, my hair is a mess and I am soaking wet. "One minute Clive! Anyway, Luke said:

"That story was so funny! We always forget the Professor's birthday! That's because we secretly hate him and at night we were is top hat and draw faces on his bald spot! Oops, did I tell the Professor's one and only secret? Sorry! NOT!""

Layton screams. "YOU BITCH!"


	10. The saga of bizzare events

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, FLORA ((WHO WILL MOST LIKELY DIE)), EMMY, CLIVE, BILL HAWKS, ME, JLS ((WHO WILL MOST LIKELY DIE)), A SNAIL CALLED LARRY, A SQUIRELL WATCH MOCK OF THE WEEK AND A PILLOW WITH LEGS READ "PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE SAGA OF BIZZARE EVENTS" BY rAwrXdiNo3!  
><strong>

"Hey," said the squirrel watch Mock of the week, "This is kinda funny. Look! Things you wouldn't see on a greetings card!"

"Oh! I know something you wouldn't see on a greetings card!" Flora squealed, "CARROTS!"

She rolled on the floor, wetting herself with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAH!" The people of JLS laughed.

Everyone else blinked.

"Flora, that is so unfunny!" Clive said.

"Yeah, I mean, loads of people have carrots on their cards," Luke said

"Yeah, like if you just bought a rabbit and someone got you a card saying congratulations you bought a rabbit!" Clive said.

"Or if you bought a pet carrot!" Luke said.

"Or if you just ate a carrot!"

"Or if you turned into a carrot!"  
>"Of if you're parrot ate a carrot!"<p>

"Or if you're carrot ate a parrot!"  
>"SHUT UP!" Professor Layton yelled.<p>

"Wahh!" Luke cried.

"Way," The people of JLS said.

"STOP SAYING THINGS AT THE SAME TIME!" Larry screamed, and he got a group of awesome people who hate JLS to go a rip them limb for limb, then cook them over a BBQ.

"What does BBQ stand for?" Flora asked, cause she is dumber than a dumb thing being dumb with it's dumb friend. That is dumb.

"Duh! Everyone knows it means **B**ig **B**ears ain't **Q**uiet!" Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Nah uh! It totally means, **B**elle has big **B**oobs, **Q**uite!" Emmy said.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Flora cried.

"You don't make sense!" Bill Hawks screamed like a three-toed sloth, and threw her out the window onto the BBQ, but then he tripped up, and fell onto it as well.

"Well. Aren't we going to read a story," I say.

"Yeah. Um. What about this on?" Layton says, pointing to "Professor Layton and the saga of bizarre events.

"Cool,"

As they read, the squirrel watch Mock of the Week for the time, and the pillow with legs suffocated some randomer called Jerry.

"Mfffff!" Screamed Jerry.

"OMG!" Luke squealed, "I WANT TO GO TO HOGWARTS!"

"WELL YOU WON'T YOUR DREAMS ARE POINTLESS AND WILL NEVER BE ACCHEVED!" Layton yelled.

"WAHHHHH!" Luke screamed.

"So, whatcha think?"

"Bizarre," Layton said.

"Awesome," Luke said.

"Strange," Emmy said.

"Funny," Clive said.

"Bizarre," I said.

"I ALREADY SAID BIZARRE! DON'T STEAL MAH LINE!"

"Arrgh!" I said, running into the distance as fast as my three-toed sloth could carry me.


	11. Rewound Repercussion

**PROFESSOR LAYTON AND LUKE READ "REWOUND REPERCUSSIONS" BY THINKCAPSLOCK**

The Professor and Luke sat in the living room, solving puzzles over a warm tea. Well, hot chocolate for Luke.

"The weathers horrible Professor," Luke observed, looking out the window.

"I agree Luke," The Professor nodded. Indeed, the weather was horrible. The rain thundered against the window, and the thunder cracked in the distance.

"I don't like thunder Professor," Luke admitted, jumping as the thunder rumbled.

"Luke, the next time to see lighting or hear thunder, count the pause before the next one. The higher you get, the further the storm is," The Professor advised.

"One, two, thre-" Luke was cut off by the roar of thunder. The Professor laughed quietly at the panic-stricken boy.

"Perhaps we could read some stories on to take your mind of it," The Professor offered.

"OK!" Luke jumped ((quite laterally)) at the idea.

Once hey set up the laptop, the Professor scrolled down the page, looking at the different stories.

"How about this one? Rewound Repercussions?" Luke suggested, pointing at the stories.

"Good idea,"

As they began to read the story, they became intrigued. They got so lost in the story even Luke forgot about the thunder and lightning as he read in amazement at the story.

Afterwards, Luke turned to the Professor.

"Well, what did you think then?"

"I thought this story was certainly well-written. The author took their time, and I actually felt as if the events where unfolding all around me. It certainly entertained me. What about your thoughts Luke?"

"Well, Professor, I couldn't agree with you more. This story certainly has a certain spark that makes the reader want to keep reader. I was captivated, and mesmerized and sad all at once. Truly a wonderful story."

The Professor nodded. "I completely agree with you, my boy."

Suddenly, Mr Campbell burst in.

"Wow! Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow," He said.

"Um, excuse m-" Layton began.

"WOW!" Mr Campbell said.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"Amy's concert band teacher,"

"How did you get here?"  
>"Your door was opened."<p>

"So that gave you reason to come in?" The Professor asked.

"…Yes,"

"So…what is it?"

"I would like to say that, I, Mr Campbell, think I speak for all humans and boys alike when I say, NO MORE SERIOUS STORIES! They ain't fun for Amy to write."

"Ok….but this chapter stays serious, so you have to go," Luke.

"Sniff…okay then," And Mr Campbell shuffled out the door.

"This was certainly and exciting day," Luke observed.

"That reminds me of a puzzle!" The Professor said.

"Oh boy!"

And then there was a blender.

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. Anyway, person who wanted seriousness in this review…happy now? This review was so un-fun to write. Thank you Mr Campbell for saving the day once again!**


	12. The crazy girls in London

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, FLORA, CLIVE, EMMY, ME, SCRUFFY THE JANITOR, LARRY THE SNAIL, A ROBOT, A LION, A WITCH, A WARDROBE AND DUMBLEDORE READ "PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE CRAZY GIRLS IN LONDON" BY crazyone256**

"Hey…where were you last review?" Luke asked Scruffy, who was filling his nails.

"At Costcutters," Scruffy said.

"…..SAMEZ!" Luke cried.

"But that is impossible," Layton said, "You can't be in two places at once!"

"Yes you can!" Dumbledore screamed, "WITH THE POWER OF PURELY SCOTTISH TROPICAL SUGAR FREE NATURALLY FLAVOURED SPARKLING MINERAL WATER WITH ADDED VITAMINS+"

"Okay then….so lets cut to the cheese, Layton, pick a story to review before I go Bruce lee on your ass!" Clive said.

"Yo crazee bitch!" Layton said.

"PICK A CRAZY STORY AND WE'LL SEE THEN IF I AM CRAZY!"

"Okay! Okay"

Layton selected a story. Professor Layton and the Crazy Girls in London.

"Wow!" Mr Campbell said, appearing into the air like dust in a hoover.

They read the story.

"This is even crazier than you, Clive!" Flora said.

"YOU SAYING I'M CRAZY? IS THAT IT?" Clive hollered, and pulled out a machine gun and shot Flora's head off.

"Oh! Head candy!" Dumbledore said, eating her head. He turned round and saw the robot. "I am a gay android," He told it.

"OMG, Me too," The Robot said, in a voice like the Google Translate chick. Hand in hand, they flew out the window, crashing into Peter Pan (("I hate my life")) and then Peter Pan fell and killed JB and Bill Hawks.

"Well then, you're thoughts and comments?" I say, riding a lion.

"Well, for on thing this person is crazzzzyyy!" Emmy said, "And…she scares me a little."

Emmy ran into the wardrobe and hide.  
>"Wait for me!" I say, riding my lion in after her.<p>

"So…well, she is completely bonkers," Larry the snail said, he spotted a witch. She ran over and ate him.

"LARRRYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everybody that ever existed and ever will screamed.

Suddenly, Larry burst out the witches stomach.

"KOKO," He said.

"So…we all agreed the story is crazy, bonkers and every other adjective to say off their head?" Layton asked.

"Hell yeah!"


	13. Professor Layton and someother people

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, FLORA, CLIVE, BILLS HAWKS, LARRY THE SNAIL, SCRUFFY THE JANITOR, HARRY HILL, ANT AND DEC, SIMON COWELL, CATFACE, ME, YOU, SNATA, THE EASTER BUNNY, THE TOOTH FAIRY, A SQUIRREL WITH RABIES, HOMER, MARGE, BART, LISA AND MAGGIE SIMPSON, NED FLANDERS, DUMBLEDORE, SPOTTY THE ZEBRA, THECOMPTERNERD01 AND TYLOR AND ASHENS READ "PROFESSOR LAYTON AND SOMEOTHER PEOPLE" BY DOMINODUDETTE**

"Wow that is a lot of people," I say, looking at the list of people that magically appeared in my hand.

"Yes, rather," The Professor said.

"So, what story today?" Luke asked.

"Well, you see here, Luke, my friend, Orla, made a profile, and she put a story on. So we are going to read it,"

"Or what?" Luke spat.

"Eww! Spittle! Anyway, or this," I clap my hands and Belle appears, running as fast as her fat legs can carry her.

"FLUKEY-KINS! I LOVE YOU WE WILL NEVER BE APART!"

"MY NAME ISN'T FLUKE, IT'S LUKE!" Luke suddenly turned into a Hulk ((blue, not green. Duh!)) and ate her.

"0.o" Clive said, "Modern cannibalism. Never saw it coming,"

"Or this!" Flora yelled and slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?"

Flora shrugged.

Suddenly, Mrs Clive Dove, dominodudette and many other Clive lovers burst in and began jumping on Flora, ripping her limp to limp, and eating her raw!

"Word," Spots the stripy zebra said.

"So, read the story then!" I said, pointing a stick at them.

They read the story ((through tears)).

"Ashens, you can review it first, cause you're a reviewer in all," I said.

"Well, I was good to start off, then it got a bit better, then I cried like a sad onion,"

"My life isn't at all sad!" And onion said, "Only on Tuesdays!"

"…anyway," I say ((that rhymes)), "Josh, aka, thecomputernerd01, what do you think?"  
>"I THINK YOU'RE A PAIN IN MY BUTT-OCKS!" Josh cried. Tyler threw himself to the ground and took a temper tantrum.<p>

"Everyone else?"

"Well," Clive said, "I couldn't see because, you see, well, due to, um, um, forensic science, tadpoles have proven that due to all the things you have FORCED us to do, we should all be dead."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "IF YOU SAY THAT WE WILL ALL DIE!"

Scruffy nodded.

Then left the room.

I sighed.

"Just tell me what you thought."

"Well, I have no idea what this random girl called Foo-foo,"

"Lily," I corrected cause Layton is stooped.

"LILY then, I have no idea what she had to do with it, but I liked it. Funny!"

Suddenly, gravity cat appeared.

"Gravity cat not amused," It said, and flew about like a rocket powered on farts.

"You know it says on the story that Tips was Don Paolo, then it said that the Professor is Don Paolo, which is impossible, because I AM DON PAOLO!" Luke screamed, and ripped his mask of to reveal, Don Paolo.

"Nuh uh! I am Don Paolo!" The Professor ripped his face off to show…Don Paolo.

"But we're Don Paolo!" Ant and Dec cried, ripping of their faces.

"I'm Don Paolo!" Harry Hill said.

"I'M DON PAOLO!" Bill Hawks said, ripping of his face to revel….a skull.

"Oh. I suppose I wasn't," He said, dying.

"WAGBO!" Wagbo said, running in and stealing Simon Cowells wig ((yes, it is a wig)).

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Simon ran after him, wagging his finger.

"Terrorism," A bear whispered, winking.

Then Catface opened a new dimension and everyone went to Haiwi.

**A/N: Hoped you like it Orla!**

**Review and request for a story to be review plz!**

**Lov yah x**


	14. A PEED OFF GANG AND SOME EXPLANTIONS

"OMG!" Layton yelled, waving his arms about like a headless chicken.

"Why are you waving your arms about like a headless chicken?" Luke asked….eating a headless chicken.

"We have been away so long! I don't even know where we were!" He burst into tears, and ate a bit of the headless chicken.

"I can answer that!" I yell heroically, while flying through the window in a top hat and cape.

"You stole mah top hat!" Layton sobbed.

"Yeah, watcha gonna do?" I asked, fixing the top hat, "And anyway, the colour suits me better than it suits you,"

Layton sobbed harder.

"So, as I was about to say- OMG IS THAT A BALD SPOT?" I point at his head, where a huge bald spot is home to.

"Yeah, but-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Suddenly, everybody that ever excised ((Apart from some bitchy people like Hitler, and Bin Ladin and Justine Beaver)) came into the room and laughed.

An eternity later, I decided to tell them what happened when they were away.

"So, basically I drugged you, knocked you unconscious and hid you in the shed for a couple of months," I shrugged, eating an apple that had somehow appeared in my hand, "How did that get there? Anyway, no biggie, were all friends right?"

Layton grew bright red. He turned into an Native American ((Red Indian for you racist idiots)) and slapped his mouth, hollowing.

Luke, Clive and the rest of the gang did the same, and Flora and Bill Hawks went naked and died of embarrassment ((because Flora was flat, and Bill Hawks was actually a girl)).

They grabbed me and ran out. They ran to a mysterious and horrible place. No man, women or alien could venture in there. People had died going in there and nobody had came out. You're worst nightmares came alive in that room.

And mine were just starting.

Rebecca Black's dressing room.

"NNOOOOOO!" I screamed, while being gagged.

The others went to Walmart ((but we're not in America…)) while Luke kept watch, eating a headless jellyfish.

Who will save me?

Who will stand up and fight?

Who will defeat the Layton-bots ((their evil name. I know, but they came up with it. I didn't have a say)).

Will Luke stop eating headless things?

Will I stop asking so many questions?

Only time will tell….

**A/N: OMG, kiddies! I am so sorry! I haven't wrote this in AGES. I sorta went off it, then wanted to go back but I didn't know how to write it any more. So basically now, a couple of carefully selected friends of mine shall come and try to save me. **

**Every second chapter will be my epic battle ((any my pallies ****)) against the forces of evil….and whatever it is that Luke is. **

**Every OTHER chapter will be the usual. **

**So…um…love you!**

**PS: I don't think this really counts as an interactive story, I mean, it is just Layton reading stuff and stuff and saying what he thinks.**

**Tell me what you think. Should I stop this story? I already have a solution if you think I should stop. **


	15. Doctor Finsh

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, FLORA ((WHO WILL MOST LIKEY DIE)), BILL HAWKS ((DITTO)), CLIVE, EMMY, VOLDERMORT, A UNICORN, A MERMAID, A LEPRACHAUN, A YETI, BIGFOOT AND JUSTIANE BEAVER ((TRIPLE DITTO)) READ "DOCTOR FINSH" BY LaytonFan**

"You know, if I am kidnapped how can I be writing this?" I asked.

"SHUT UP AND RETURN AT ONCE TO YOUR DOOM!" Layton yelled, "You're not in until next chapter,"  
>"So I am," I said, returning at once to my doom, Rebecca Black dressing room *shudder*<p>

"So then, let us read that one!" Layton said, pointing to "Doctor Finsh,"

"That is like SO not cool, P-Man, you, like ALWAYS get to pick, bro, you know what I am saying, home dwag?" Voldermort punched his chest and made a peace sign.

"Umm…okay then, you pick," Layton said.

"Okay then. Doctor Finish," Voldermort said.

"That's Doctor Finsh," Luke said.

"NO IT AIN'T!" Voldermort began to cry so he went and brutally murdered some people, example, Flora, Bill Hawks and Justine Beaver. The deaths were so bloody and brutal I can't bear to repeat them.

But it was AWEsome….

As they read the story, the Yeti and BigFoot began to argue.

"I am furrier than you!" The Yeti yelled.

"Nuh uh! It is I that is the furriest!" BigFoot said.

"Aw HEEELLLL no!" The Yeti snapped his fingers and bitch slapped BigFoot.

"What was that for? I want my mommy!" BigFoot ran away. The Yeti melted.

The gang finished reading.

"?" Clive said. Actually, his "well" was so unbearably long it stretched through the whole of times, until it was all anybody could hear. To write it would take up more space than the universe occupies. So I thought I would shorten it a wee bit.

An eternity later, Layton replied,

" what?"

"What did you think?"

"I thought this-"

Suddenly, balloons burst out of no where, upbeat music began to play, presents and cake grew out the floor, party poppers popped and everyone was wearing a party hat and dancing, chanting:

"Flora died! Flora died! Flora died!"

"Weee!" They yelled, playing Ring-A-Ring-A-Roses.

"That was da bestest stowy in the whole wide wowold. Fwola died!" Layton said like a baby, smiling like a cheeseburger.

**A/N: Hoped yah liked it y'all. Anyway, everyone that requested a story before this ((crazyone256, TheBFG and **Cunningham0208487**)) to be reviews by the gang shall be done, but I can't take anymore requests as that would be "interactive".**

**Sigh….**

**But I can, I think, pick any story without being asked. I may do that, but I will need to see. **


	16. THAT EPIC CHAPTER WHERE PEOPLE ARE IN IT

**THAT EPIC EVER-SECOND CHAPTER WHERE PEOPLE BATTLES FOR MY SURVIVAL BECAUSE I AM SO LOVEABLE AND AWESOME AND TALL AND JELLYFISHY!**

**PART ONE.**

"You all know why I called you here, right?" Lord Awesomeness asked, looking at the people around her.

"Why do YOU get to be Lord Awesomeness, and I have to be Crabby?" Crabby asked, complaining about their code name.

"Shut up, crabby," Jessie said, flicking them, "We're here for Operation A, not for you,"

"Yeah," Jessie's Big Bro, code named Sexy, agreed.

"Fine," Crabby rolled their eyes.

"Why DID you call us here?" Nutmeg asked, wide eyed.

"We need to break into Rebecca Black's change room and save Amy, know as pigpuffpickle. But because Layton and crew know both those names we will go by Smosh Chick," Lord Awesomeness said.

"Aww," Nutmeg complained, "Why can't I be Smosh Chick? I love Smosh too!"

"Yeah well not enough," Lord Awesomeness snapped.

"I don't see why you should be complaining, I have the worst code name EVER," Worst Code Name Ever sighed.

"Anyway, we need to sneak in and rescue her,"

"Why?" Sexy asked.

"Because,"

"Because what?"  
>"BECAUSE!" Lord Awesomeness roared so loudly that Sexy fell over.<p>

"Right, so here is the plan," Lord Awesomeness rattled of a really long and confusing plan.

"Why don't we just break in and kick ass?" Jessie said.

Lord Awesomeness shrugged.

"Fine,"

"Wait!" Suddenly, too people burst in.

"You will need our help!"

Lord Awesomeness shrugged.

"Whatever, you can be Girl M and Susan,"

"BUT I AM A GUY!" Susan yelled.

"And I am a girl," Lord Awesomeness replied, eating some tacos.

**A/N: This is going to be sort of serious. As you can see everyone is codenamed. I will put them here so you can remember,**

**Lord Awesomeness**

**Crabby**

**Jessie**

**Sexy**

**Nutmeg**

**Worst Code Name Ever**

**Girl M**

**Susan**

**Smosh Chick.**

**I can only reveal some peoples names at this moment of time. But here goes:**

**Jessie- My weird friend Orla Jessimine ((dominodudette))**

**Sexy- Orla's very UNsexy brother Ewan**

**Nutmeg- My friend since Primary 1, Megan Sutherland.**

**Susan- Mark Hepburn, my fellow trumpet player in band.**

**Smosh Chick- Me. I 3 Smosh. Check them out on Youtube.**

**The rest will be revealed soon. **


	17. Professor Layton and the Golden Trio

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, FLORA ((WHO WILL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH)), BILL HAWKS ((DITTO)), CLIVE, EMMY, DON PAOLO, THE WEASLY TWINS, DOBBY, CINDERELLA, MY CAT AND A BUNCH OF OLD GUYS EAT…NO READ THEIR FIRST EVER CROSSOVER, "PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE GOLDEN TRIO" BY THEBFG!**

"Ohh!" Luke pointed at the computer screen, "Whit's zat?"

"That, my stupid, ugly, short, crazy, loud, fat boi, is called a crossover, C-R-O-S-S-O-V-E-R,"

"Ohhhhhh! Whit?"

Layton buried his face in his hands.

"Can we read it?" Flora asked.

"AW HEELLL NO!" Cinderella screamed, throwing a glass slipper at Flora. It shattered into a millions pieces and it got stuck in her face. Blinded with blood, Flora stumbled around helplessly while my wonderfully beautiful and truly awesome cat named Coco bit her leg and The Weasly Twins threw firecrackers at her.

One fell in her mouth and she blew up. For some reason, Bill Hawks was hiding under her tongue and he blew up too.

"Yey!" Everyone clapped.

"So…wanna read it?" Clive asked from the ladder leaning against the window.

"Whatever,"

As they read it, the bunch of old guys began to dance.

When they finished, they all looked at the Professor.

He was drooling.

"Whit's up?" Luke asked, poking him in the eye repeatedly.

"Duhhh…what's Harry Potter?"

Suddenly, every Harry Potter character apart from Voldermort because he was in the last chapter, and Dumbledore because he was on holiday appeared.

"WHAT?" They all said.

Layton shrugged.

"I can't read, so I didn't read the Harry Potter books,"  
>Emmy pointed to the screen, "You just read that,"<p>

"NO I NEVER! SOB! OH WEEP! OH CRY" Layton burst into tears and ran out the room.

"So whatcha think of the story?" Don Paolo asked.

"Wicked,"  
>"Mysterious,"<p>

"Ghostly,"  
>"Awesome…wait, ghostly?"<p>

"YEAH! GHOSTLY!"  
>"Alright, weirdo,"<p>

"ROAR!"


	18. THE PLASTIC FORK CHAPTER

**THAT EPIC EVERY SECOND CHAPTER WHERE AWESOME PEOPLE WITH CODE NAMES GET TO GO ALL EVIL ON PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE CREW AND SAVE MY LIFE**

"Anyone want a taco?" Lord Awesomeness ((AKA Erika)) asked.

"Aren't we meant to be saving Smosh Chick?" Worst code Name Ever ((AKA Blaire)) asked.

"Oh, that," Lord Awesomeness sighed, and put away the taco.

"Doesn't mean I don't want one!" Worst Code Named Ever cried.

"Too late," Lord Awesomeness grinned evilly, "So now, weapons!"

"Oh!" Girl M ((Betsy)) clapped her hands, "I WANT A SWORD!"  
>"No," Susan argued, "I should get the sword because I am the oldest,"<p>

"I should get the sword because I am the awesomest!" Crabby ((Allie)) said.

"Excuse me, but WHO is Lord Awesomeness?" Lord Awesomeness demanded.

"You," Crabby sniffed.

"Exactly. So I get the sword."

"Fine, but I want a gun," Sexy said, "I don't even wanna save Smosh Chick. I don't even know why I am here,"

"Because mum said you were to look after me and go wherever I go," Jessie smiled sweetly.

"Way," Nutmeg said.

Sexy sniffed.

"Right," Lord Awesomeness laid out a bunch of weapons, "Choose your weapon,"

"I always wanted to hear somebody say that!" Nutmeg said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Um…good for you, now, I want to pick first so I get the sword," Lord Awesomeness selected the sword.

"UNFAIR!" Susan sobbed.

"Shut up, now, Worst Code Name Ever, you pick,"

"Umm…err….," Worst Code Name Ever paused then took the bazooka, "Just something small, you know?"

Jessie went a took a huge carving knife. "Awesome," She said, looking at it happily.

Numeg took the baseball bat and Sexy took the shovel. Girl M took the grenade which left Susan with…

"Really?" Susan held up the plastic fork with one of the pointy bits missing.

"It's all that was left," Lord Awesomeness shrugged.

"Fine,"

**A/N: You likey?**


	19. What is this?

**PROFESSOR LAYTON AND SCRUFFY READ "WHAT IS THIS?" BY Cunningham0208487!**

"Hey…where is everybody?" The Professor asked.

"Probably preparing for a giant, bloody, epic war against those random people that, for no apparent reason are going to save the author of this story's life in awesome costumes and top hat that will appear in later chapters but for now we are just going to review stuff until the next chapter comes up," Scruffy said, filling his nails.

Suddenly, Luke, Clive, Emmy, Don Paolo, Flora, Ian and Anthony ((From Smosh)), voldermort, Dumbledore, Simon Cowell, Bill Hawks, Snape, Peter Pan and JD 'n' Turk ((From Scrubs)) burst in through the window.

"Hiya!" Luke squealed.

"Where were you?" Layton hollered, pounding his chest like an ape thingy.

"Preparing for a giant, bloody, epic war against those random people that, for no apparent reason are going to save the author of this story's life in awesome costumes and top hat that will appear in later chapters but for now we are just going to review stuff until the next chapter comes up," Clive said, "Seriously, I thought you would have figured it out by now,"

"Well?" Don Paolo said, "Let's read stuff!"

"Yippie!" Flora jumped about like an elephant, which implies that she was fat, wrinkly, big-eared, has four legs and isn't actually jumping because elephants can't jump.

"You're and insult to elephants!" Tiny the elephants yelled. And together she and Peter Pan stamped Flora and Bill Hawks to breath, until they formed into one huge bloody human pancake.

"Hell Yeah!" Voldermort and Dumbledore high-fived.

"Let's read that one!" Emmy said loudly.

As they read it, Snape and Simon Cowell tried to figure out where babies come from.

Once they read it, they sat there blinking for a couple of hours.

A couple of hours later, they decided to eat some tacos.

Once they ate tacos, they decided to review the story.

"Well-" Layton began.

"UNFAIR!" Luke hollered, "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"That." Clive began, "Is because it is FIRETRUCKING FANFICTION YOU TURD!"

Ian and Anthony clapped their hands because Clive had watched there firetruck song, there for meaning he could have said "fuck," but replaced it with "firetruck," because that is what awesome people do.

Luke burst into tears and left the room.

Layton had an ice-cream.

"Yes. Quite," He said, "This story is rather exciting, wouldn't you think?"  
>But nobody was there because they were backing out the room, because Layton's ice-cream was actually a bomb!<p>

Ka-BOOM BOOM!

**A/N:**

**Review if you don't know where babies come from!**


	20. THAT CHAPTER THAT JUST WON'T GO AWAY

**THAT AWESOME CHAPTER THAT NOBODY READS BUT STILL EXSISTS SO NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU WISH IT WILL NEVER GO AWAY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Now for costumes!" Lord Awesomeness decided.

"Can't we just go and kick ass?" Sexy whined.

"No. Because this needs some very careful planning. You follow 4 simple steps, 1. Codenames 2. Weapons 3. Costumes 4. Name of group," Lord Awesomeness sighed, "It's OBVIOUS!"

"But I wanna kick Professor Layton ass!" Crabby whimpered.

"SILENCE!" Lord Awesomeness bellowed. Crabby shuffled into a corner.

"Now, because I am the leader-" Lord Awesomeness began.

"Who said you were the leader?" Susan pointed out.

"DO YOU QUESTION MY AUTHORITY?"

"Well kinda," Susan shrugged.

Lord Awesomeness blow fire on him.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"Now. I suggest we all where top hats. But each one should be a different colour,"

"Awesome," Nutmeg said.

"I'm cool with it," Jessie agreed.

Lord Awesomeness nodded. "I want this one!" Lord Awesomeness selected a black top hat, with a green ribbon around the brim.  
>She threw some others on the table.<p>

"Nutmeg, if you wish to select one,"

Nutmeg picked up a blue top hat, with a lighter shade of blue for the ribbon.

"Now Jessie,"

Jessie picked up a orange top hat. It had no ribbon.

"Aww! No ribbon!" She sobbed.

The others picked up some awesome top hats. As usual, Susan was last-

"AW COME ON!" He yelled as he held the pink top hat, with a daisy on it, in his hand.

"This is unfair!" He said, putting it on his head.

"But it matches your eyes," Worst Code Name Ever joked as Girl M patted him on the back.

But what Susan didn't know was that Girl M had stuck a bit of paper on his back reading: I kill bunnies!

**A/N: Review if you like want to beat up people that kill bunnies!**


	21. My Idol

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, CLIVE, FLORA ((DEATH!)), BILL HAWKS ((DITTO)), EMMY, SCRUFFY AND LARRY READ "MY IDOL" BY Darkness78**

"Wait one minute…" Layton looked around confused, "I'm confused: there are usually more people than this,"

"Well, ever since we kidnapped pigpuffpickle, we had to invite old people that had already been on because pigpuffpickle is too busy being kidnapped to invite people," Luke hung his head in shame.

"Shame on you!" Layton yelled, hitting Luke with a jellyfish named Peter.

"So then…" Clive said, looking around at the empty room. An owl hooted, crickets whistled and a ball of dust rolled across the room.

"Wanna read a story?" Emmy asked.

"Hell yeah!" Flora said.

"Nobody asked you!" Layton cried, throwing Peter at her face. She shook wildly then died. Larry ate her.

"That was mean," Bill said.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Layton roared, as Larry at him.

"Yummy,"

"0.o"

"Let's read that one!" Clive said, pointing a story called, "My Idol,"

As they read Peter and Larry entered Britain's Got Talent. Naturally, because they are so awesome…and fishy, they won.

"Bo-yeah!" Peter yelled.

Layton burst into tears when he finished reading it.

"Professah…?" Luke stared, "Are you a-ok?"  
>"LUKE!" The Professor sobbed, "I LOVE YOU TOO!"<br>Layton grabbed Luke and squeezed him hard. Luke coughed and spluttered and grew blue.

"I-can't-breath!" He stammered.

The Professor ignored him, sobbing.

Luke pulled away.

"Ever heard of personal bubble?" Luke hissed.

The Professor sniffed, "You care about me!"  
>He chased Luke out the room and around the world.<p>

"Help!" Luke cried.

"Well…," Clive said, "That concludes this episode of "Professor Layton reads some fanfiction,"

The Curtains went down!

**A/N: Hey kiddies! Sorry it wasn't that good this time. Ihave been a bit busy so I just rushed this one because I need to do chores…grr.**

**Surely you can forgive me?**

**Pwease?**


	22. DAMN IT! THERE IT IS AGAIN!

**THIS CHAPTER IS SPONSERED BY DEMON BEARS: KILL YOUR FRIENDS TODAY!**

"And lastly," Lord Awesomeness said, "Our team name,"

"Oh! Pick me!" Girl M squealed, sticking her hand up in the air.

"Um…let's see…you!" Lord Awesomeness pointed to her.

"The Zebra's." She said, smiling.

"The Zebra's?" Jessie said, staring at there.

"That is rubbish!" The Worst Code Name Ever yelled.

"Fine then!" Girl M yelled, "What will we be called?"

The group began to bicker about the name.

"SILENCE!" Lord Awesomeness bellowed, "I have already decided our name!"  
>"UNFAIR!" Susan roared, thumping his chest.<p>

"Shutit! We will the called: The vampire-hunting, bungee-jumping, tiger-teasing, lemon-squeezing, multi-millionare, sword-fighting, puzzle-solving, top-hat-wearing, film-watching, book-reading, food eating, writing-too-much superheroes."

"….AWESOME!"


	23. Professor Layton and the City of Castell

**PROFESSOR LAYTON AND FLORA AND LUKE AND ((WAIT A MINUTE…WHY IS FLORA'S NAME BEFORE LUKES? WHEN HE IS CLEARLY SUPERIOUR? START AGAIN!))**

**PROFESSOR LAYTON AND LUKE AND FLORA ((BETTER)) AND CLIVE AND DON PAOLO AND EMMY AND JESUS FLOATY FLOAT MCFISH AND FLOATY MAC'N'CHEESE MCMAN AND SPIDER-MAN-MAN AND GREG AND JUSTINE BEIBER AND REBECCA BLACK READ…."Professor Layton and the City of Castella" By AnimagirlTohru **

Professor Layton looked up. He looked left. He looked right. He looked down. He looked in every possible direction, even ones that haven't even existed until now.

He looked at the glorious author that is pigpuffpickle. Moi.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, stroking his long blue bread.

"Ummm…places," I told him, "And why on Earth do you have a beard?" 

"Well, obviously you wouldn't know about this, but it's called fashion," Layton pulled at his suspenders.

"I'm sure it is," I said.

Luke appeared, with a matching beard…..and a kilt.

"I thought you were kidnapped," He roared, breathing fire into my beautiful face.

"Uhhh, thanks…?" I said to him, turning to look ((Which is very difficult if you're floating in mid-air. Which is what I was doing. Also, I was updating my Twitter.)) at Luke, "I had to pee," I told him, floating out the window while ominous music played in the back ground.

"So what story are we reading today?" Flora said. Clive jumped up, topless, and dripping wet.

"HOW DARE YOU USE THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN!" He yelled, and picked her up and put her in a blender.

As they whipped blood from their faces, Emmy said: "How about this one?" She said, pointing at "Professor Layton and the city of Casablanca,"

"Ummm, yeah, but, like, ex-cus-me," Justine Bieber sniffled, "But, it, like, CLEARLY says, "City of Castella,"  
>Just then, Jesus Floaty Float McFish ((A balloon I got on Saturday at a Bonfire night show)) pointed an invisible finger and boomed: "I CONDEMEN THEE TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!"<p>

After JB was condemned ((Much to the devils horror)) the other settled down to read the story.

Meanwhile, Greg, Spider-Man-Man and Rebecca Black talked. Because they did crazy-ass shit like that.

"I got on a bus today!" She said happily.

"Really? What seat did you take?" Don Paolo turned ((Easy when you're on the ground. But he wasn't. He was underwater. So he died.))

Rebecca Black suddenly burst into flames, a condition called "Spontaneous Human Combustion."

Anyway, so Greg turn to Spider-Man-Man and said,

"Do you know pigpuffpickle?" He asked.

"Yeah," He replied, wiping a tear from his eye, "She had a screaming fit at me because I said Spider Man was better than Batman,"

((True Story XD))

"Really? She's my cousin. I piss her off."

((True story XD))

Just then, Floaty Mac'n'Cheese McFish ((My angry birds teddy)) rolled over and destroyed them with its birdness.

Anywayz, so the crew had finished reading the story.

"Whatcha think?" Luke asked, pole dancing.

"Well," The Professor burst out crying, "So sad….*sniff* it was soo sad,"

He threw a hissy fit on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Clive asked.

But Layton didn't reply.

He was fast asleep.

Sucking his thumb.

The End.

((Not really)).

((Well, he was sucking his thumb.))

((I just meant that the story wasn't over yet))

((Or is it?))

((you'll never know))

((Boo))  
><strong>AN: Sorry I took sooo long D: Will you forgive me if the crew read your story?**


	24. THAT CHAPTER WHERE THINGS HAPPEN

**THAT CHAPTER WHERE STUFF HAPPENS THAT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH PROFESSOR LAYTON READING STORIES….**

"Is everybody ready?" Lord Awesomeness glanced around at her crew. They all nodded apart from-

"Oh wait!" Susan jumped out and down, waving his hand around, "I need to pee!"

Lord Awesome rolled her eyes, "Hurry up,"

While they waited they shared some bananas.

He finally returned.

"Ready?" Lord Awesomeness didn't wait for a reply, "Let's go!"  
>"Wait," Sexy said, "Where too?"<p>

"Well, duh!" Crabby said, "Rebecca Black's changing room!"

Worst Code Name ever looked at her watch, "Okay, but hurry up, because it's almost night and tonight is a full moon. I'll change into a were-wolf,"

"Why don't you just take wolfsbane potion, like in Harry Potter?" Nutmeg askes.

Worst Code Name Ever snapped her fingers, "Well ex-c-u-s-e-m-e, but are we in a Harry Potter fanfiction? NAW!"

"Settle down nippers!" Lord Awesomeness says, "Firstly we need to get out jags,"

"Jags?" Jessie askes.

"Yes, to protect us from hearing Rebecca Black music,"

They lined up to get the jags.

Susan burst into tears.

"I don't like jags!" He whimpered.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn! Will Susan ever over come his fear? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	25. Come Dine With Me Layton Style

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, FLORA, MUMMY DINOSAUR, DADDY DINOSAUR, BABY DINOSAUR, HARRY POTTER, SCRUFFY THE JANITIOR AND NOBODY ELSE READ, "Come dine with me, Layton style!" By ChibiterasuXD **

Everyone, bar one, sat in the shed. They looked around.

A couple of centuries passed and suddenly, the door began so shake. They jumped back, and Layton screamed like a girl, jumping into Luke's arms.

Suddenly, a bright light shone through the door. It swung open and for a second they could see nothing. When balloons burst out, party poppers popped, banners appeared and a group of angels sang, "Halleluiah! Haalllleeeeulah! HALLEEEEULAHHHHHHHHHH ah AHHAHAH!"

"What is it?" Flora gasped, but nobody answered her because she was too ugly to be spoken too.

Just then, Scruffy the Janitor burst through the door.

"Scruffy? Is that you?" Luke sobbed.

Scruffy, who was wearing a red cape, bellowed, "It is I young sir! Returned!"

"Yey!"

"Let's celebrate by reading this story!" Layton said.

They all settled down and read "Come dine with me- Layton style!"

Meanwhile, the mummy, daddy, and baby dinosaur trampled all over Flora. The baby one stood on her head and her brains went everywhere, which then meant that a heard of zombie came to eat them, which lead to a group of zombie-hunters to come, which lead to a big fight.

Then they realised it was Flora's brains, and decided it wouldn't taste too good.

The zombies were hungry. They ate the zombie hunters, and rampaged through town, killing each of the following people:

Justin Bieber

Rebecca Black

Hitler ((They brought him back to life first))

YOU!

Upon becoming a zombie, you decided to go and kill somebody. So away you shuffled, off to brutally murder an innocent person. Harry Potter tried to kill you, but was bitten by zombie Luna, much to his disappointment as that would me a minor setback when defeating Voldermort.

Once the human race had been whipped out, Layton and Luke finished the story.

"That was sooooooooooo good!" Luke said.

"You're only saying that because you can cook!" Flora spat.

"Shut up! You're meant to be dead!" Layton warned her.

"Sorry," Flora continued being dead.

The very sudden, dramatic and awesome not-quite ending.

**A/N: Sorry if updates are slow. So much homework to do! Yeah, so this one wasn't too good. Sorry everyone!**


	26. PL And The Mashed Potato Box

*aham* *cough* (You haven't done this in a while Amy. Keep focused) PROFESSOR LAYTON AND LUKE AND CLIVE AND FLORA AND A PILLOW PET AND BLONDE CHICKEN AND A VERY EXCITED TOILET READ, "Professor Layton and the Mashed Potato Box," By Chiihuahua

It was a cold and stormy night, and the gang cuddled together in front of the computer. It was time to choose a story and-

"WAIT ONE MINUTE," The Professor screamed, pointing his finger to the ceiling, "YOU OWE US AN EXPLANATION!"

Clive coughed loudly, and pointed to the door where I stood.

"Oh,"

The Professor stopped pointing at the ceiling and continued pointing at me.

"WAIT ONE MINUTE, YOU OWE US AN EXPLANATION,"

"No I don't," I said, folding my arms.

"Yes you do!" The Professor said, "Or I'm telling my mummy!"

"I don't really give a shit," His mother said, walking past.

"I don't owe you an explanation," I said.

"You…you don't?" The Professor's eye twitched slightly.

"Um…do you want me too?"

The Professor grabbed his ladybug pillow pet, and fell onto the floor, rocking backwards and forwards, sucking him thumb.

"That's really creepy," I stepped backwards, but my escape route was blocked by a blonde chicken, "Well…um…there was dragons and unicorn and a golfing incident and flying scarves and more unicorns and a bounty hunter and fluffy goldfish,"

The Professor stood up, "Oh, ok, then,"

"Let's read a story!" Luke clapped his hands, and began frothing in the mouth. I jumped out the window and into a bush and ran off.

While they read, "Professor Layton and the mashed potato box," the excited toilet was dancing to the cha cha slide and a hat was doing Elvis impressions.

Clive turned to Luke, "Why were you freaking out about a key?" He asked. Luke stood up, and put his hand on his chest,

"My friends, my comrades, my enemies, though out the history of the world, key's have been a magical instrument. From when the first caveman unlocked the first door, key have, quite literally, opened a new world for us. From the dark and measly middle ages, where the key unlocked a horrible world full of witches and torture machines, to the modern days, where the key might open a simple bathroom, or a museum, or a cinema. The uses of such a simple key if limitless. In oral terms, it could be unlocking a key to your heart, or a sexual innuendo, such as they key going into the key lock. Mi burro es la grasa río gofres salchicha grande, people, Mi burro es la grasa río gofres salchicha grande."

"Ummm," Clive stared, "So what do you think of the story?"

"It was hilarious!" Flora said.

I leapt into the room, "Excuse me, but you forgot to die,"

"Oh, sorry," Flora said, and threw herself out the window.

"I think it was funny," Layton said.

I leapt into the room again.

"GOOD FREAKEN NEWS EVERYONE!" I yelled, "ITS THAT TIME OF YEAR AGAIN!"

"Oh God no," Clive shivered.

"Please no…." Layton burst into tears.

Luke jumped out the window.

Fires burned.

Dinosaurs somehow came back to life.

People die.

"Yes!" I yelled, "It's my birthday tomorrow!"


	27. What are you doing?

**A/N: Just so let you know, I am taking NO MORE REQUESTS! This story has been going on for a year, so I am going to finish it off. A few more chapters left however, so stay tuned!**

**PROFESSOR LAYTON AND NOONE ELSE READS, "What are you doing?" BY Laytonfanatic **

"Wait just one darn tooting minute!" Layton yelled, shaking his fist at the ceiling, "Why is there no one else?"

"Because you are so unloved!" I yelled back down.

"Aww " Layton sat down and scrolled miserably through the stories, trying to find one to read.

He eventually came across one called, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm…I don't know, what AM I doing?" He wondered. So he decided to read the story.

Nothing much happened as he read it, because he had no friends and it was a very short story, so let's skip right to the review, shall we?

Layton! Review the story!

….Layton?

…OI LAYTON! WHERE YOU AT BRUH?

OI PRICK!

….He's not in.

Let's have a look for him, shall we?

Well, he isn't in the review room.

He isn't in the living room.

He isn't in the sleep quarters.

Oh, where could he be?

Can you see him boys and girls?

If you see him, yell, "HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

Ok?

"HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

Silly children, Layton isn't behin- OI YOU BASTARD GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!

Oh well, Layton's ran away. But what's this? A note? Can you read it with me boys and girls?

"That story was very random. Who dafuk is Blair?"

Well, Layton, you seem to forget about the girl you sexually assaulted last week.

The police will be chasing you now.

Silly Layton!

**A/N: Hey guys! Remember, NO MORE REQUESTS PLEASE! Thank you. **

**Also, I was on Clyde 1 (radio show) on Tuesday. Here's my voice:**

** . /url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=web&cd=1&ved=0CFoQFjAA&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fnews%2Fduncanrig-sectarian-award%2F&ei=iX7jT4PKINGV0QWFo-C5Aw&usg=&sig2=t-ZnaCJRUj0niSpLOaw0vQ**

**Just scroll down to where it says "Amy Cook" and give it a listen- THAT'S ME! I sound like a twat! XD**


	28. Professor Layton And The Missing Hat

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, CLIVE, FLORA AND A BELL NAMED BERNARD READ, "Professor Layton And The Case Of The Missing Hat," BY musicbee13**

So, the Professor was looking at stories, and he saw one with a very interesting title.

"OMG WHO STOLE MY HAT?" He leapt of his seat, and jumped on top of Clive, and they got into a (very sexy) fight, both half naked.

"SQEEEEEE" Screamed the fangirls.

"OWWWW" Screamed Clive.

"Nobody stole your hat Professah, it's on your head," Flora pointed out.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" The Professor yelled, taking of his hat and hurling it at Flora, beheading her, and sending her headless body out the window.

"DAFUCK DUDE?" Luke groaned, "I was just finished cleaning that!"

"But I thought that was Clive's job?" The Professor said.

"AND IT STILL IS!" Clive jumped on Luke, and a second fight erupted.

"GODDAMMIT!" I yelled, jumping down from the ceiling and hitting them both with a broom whilst millions of fangirls had nerdgasims, "DON'T MAKE ME SPRAY YOU!"

Once all the kafuffle was over, the group decided to read the story.

While the read the tale of woe, Bernard the bell chimed the tune to Faulty Towers, with a random goat playing the flute.

"I DON'T LIKE MY STORY!" The Professor yelled, "MY HAT KEEPS GETTING NICKED!"

"DEAL. WITH. IT." Clive yelled, hitting him in the head with Bernard.

"Dude, like wtf?" Bernard yelled.

The Professor collapsed.

"Man, I think you killed him," Luke said.


	29. Professor Layton Reads Some Fanfiction

**PROFESSOR LAYTON, LUKE, A SQURRIEL, CLIVE, FLORA, LARRY THE SNAIL AND SCRUFFY THE JANITOR, EMMY, CLIVE, BILL HAWKS, DON PAOLO, SANTA,WINNIE-THE-POOH, SPOGEBOB, PATRICK, JUSTIN BIEBER, THE EASTER BUNNY, SIMON COWELL, ME, HARRY POTTER, SQUIDWARD, MR CHIRNSIDE MY SCIENCE TEACHER, DOCTOR WHO, RORY, A ZEBRA CALLED SPOT, JLS, A PILLOW WITH LEGS, MR CAMPBELL, A ROBOT,A LION, A WITCH, A WARDROBE, DUMBLEDORE, HARRY HILL, ANT AND DEC, CATFACE, YOU,TOOTH FAIRY, HOMER, MARGE, BART, LISA, MAGGIE, NED FLANDERS, THECOMPTERNERD01,TYLOR, ASHENS, VOLDERMORT, A UNICORN, A MERMAID, A LEPRACHAUN, A YETU, BIGFOOT,JUSTIANE BEAVER, THE WEASLY TWINS, DOBBY, CINDERELLA, MY CAT, A BUNCH OF OLDGUYS, JESUS FLOATY FLOAT MCFISH, FLOATY MAC 'N' CHEESE MCMAN, SPIDER-MAN-MAN,GREG, REBECCA BLACK, MUMMY DINOSAUR, DADDY DINOSAUR, BABY DINOSAUR, A PILLOWPET, A BLONDE CHICKEN, A VERY EXCITED TOILET AND A BELL NAMED BERNARD READ, "ProfessorLayton Reads Some Fanfiction," By pigpuffpickle**

"There's a lot of people," The Professor looked at the list.

"Well, duh," Luke said, "It's a special occasion!"

"What occasion...?"

Suddenly I appeared in a puff of smoke, "ITS THE LAST EVER PROFESSOR LAYTON READSFANFICTION!"

"!" Everyone cried.

"WHYYYY WHYYWHYYYY DELILAH!" Professor Layton cried.

"Fuck you," Delilah walked away.

"So what are we going to do?" Clive asked.

"Firstly we kill Flora, Bill, JLS and Justin Bieber," I clapped my hands, and Flora, Bill, JLS and Justin Bieber blew up.

"Yey!" Everyone cheered.

"And, because it's the last ever chapter, I'll kill them again!"

Suddenly a giant dinosaur appeared, and ripped their heads off.

"WOO! YEAH!" A round of applause followed.

"So, you'll never see us again?" Clive asked.

"Oh, I'm sure we will," I winked and tapped my nose.

"Eek," Clive squealed.

"So, we need to pick one last story?" Layton said, tears whelming up in his eyes.

"No, I pick,"

"That's not fair!" Flora cried. I shot her in the face.

"Bitch, if you die once, stay dead,"

"What story are we reading?" Layton asked.

"This," I pointed at the screen.

"Professor Layton reads some fanfiction?"

"Shut up and read," 

As they read, stuff that has no relevance to the review what so ever happens. But I won't tell you.

_(BOO)._

No.

_(BOO!)_

Urgh, fine then.

_(YEY \(^-^)/)_

Well, the Weasley Twins accidentally turned the Yeti into a plate, so Cinderalla made some soup and they tried eating soup off a plate, but because it was a plate, it spilled onto my science teacher, so he stabbed everyone with his pencils that he lovingly named Emma and Lucifer.

"Professor, you're done reading, what do you think?"

The Professor turned around. His left eye twitched, and he glared at me.

"WTF?" I looked at him weirdly.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO WROTE ABOUT US!" 

"Dude, I am the author. I know exactly what is going to happen, and when, and who too,"

Suddenly, the Professor's head exploded from too much Professorception.

Then there was a cookie.

The End.

**A/N: Sorry it sucked But I love you all Thanks for reading! Check out my other stuff…please…? :3**


End file.
